The present invention relates to a module component composed by mounting a chip component in a circuit board or by molding a chip component, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, there is a rapid trend for smaller size, lighter weight, thinner structure, and multiple functions for electronic appliances, and various technologies for mounting circuit elements at high density are proposed. One of them is a technology for embedding electronic components in a substrate.
As this type of substrate embedding electronic components, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 63-169798 is known, and the structure as shown in FIG. 12(a) realizes an equivalent circuit as shown in FIG. 12(b).
In the diagram, reference numeral 102 denotes a multi-layer substrate laminating ceramic substrates 121 through 126 in multiple layers. Capacitors 103, 104 and resistor 105 are inserted in penetration holes 107 formed in multi-layer substrate 102, and they are electrically connected by conductors 106.
In the prior art, however, capacitors 103, 104 and resistor 105 must be finally baked together with multi-layer substrate 102, and special components excellent in heat resistance are needed. But it is hard to obtain sufficient heat resisting effect as the size of the electronic components becomes smaller. Specified values may not be obtained due to characteristic deterioration or characteristic fluctuation by heat treatment at high temperature, and therefore, desired circuit characteristics and functions are not obtainable. The dimensions vary due to shrinkage and contraction by heat treatment at high temperature, and it is accordingly hard to obtain components of precise dimensions, and size reduction is limited.
The invention is devised to solve the conventional problems, and it is hence an object thereof to present a module component capable of: obtaining desired circuit characteristics and functions stably; easily applied to automatic insertion and high speed chip components to be buried, and producing very efficiently; and a method of manufacturing the same, even if the size of the electronic component is reduced.
To achieve the object, the invention is characterized by disposing penetration holes formed in a circuit board made of a resin material according to a specified rule and accommodating a specific number of chip components to compose a desired circuit, or arranging a specific number of chip components according to a specified rule and molding a resin so as to expose the end electrode of each component to compose a desired circuit. And it is therefore not necessary to heat the buried chip components at high temperature when forming a module. Consequently, chip components are obtained in specified values, and the circuit characteristics, functions, and dimensional precision are stably obtained exactly as designed. Since the chip components are disposed according to a specified rule, it is easy to automate inserting chip components and increase its operation speed even if the size of the chip components is reduced And the circuit composition can be flexibly and easily changed by just changing inserting positions and type of chip components.